


Personality Swap

by Wakingonprospit



Series: Little House on the Stinkfish [6]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Dubious Consent, Kong Studios, M/M, Personality Swap, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Someone could see us!" Murdoc whines out pathetically, trying to push himself off of the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personality Swap

**Author's Note:**

> FOR CORN! They requested personality swap.

"D..." Murdoc sighs out quietly, face flushed with heat and embarrassment. His eyes are brimmed with tears of pleasure and his left cheek is pressed against the wall in front of him. His mouth gapes open and a bit of drool drips from the corner of his lips.

"Shut up, Mudz," 2D smirks against the other's thigh, digging his nails into the other's ass and pulling a pleasured whimper from the other.

"S-Someone could see us!" Murdoc whines out pathetically, trying to push himself off of the wall.

2D has Murdoc up against the wall of a hall in Kong Studio. The bassist's jeans and underwear are pushed down around his ankles and 2D is kneeling on the floor behind him, spreading Murdoc's cheeks a bit roughly.

"They'll hear you before they see you," the singer teases with a laugh, running his hands up and down Murdoc's upper thighs before spreading his cheek's again. He smirks slightly to himself then leans in and buries his face the cleft of the other's ass, slurping and kissing at the older man's hole wetly.

"Ah- oh- oh~" Murdoc's whine dissolves into a low moan at the feeling of the wetness pushing against his entrance. He covers his face in embarrassment, rocking backward slightly toward the mouth behind him.

The taller man makes a ring around the other's entrance with his lips, sucking roughly and making the other squirm. Then he pushes his tongue into Murdoc's puckered hole, fucking the other slowly with the small warm organ.

The older man leans his head back, writhing in pleasure and moaning loudly.

All of a sudden, footsteps can be heard down the hall.

2D stands up with a smug look, smacking Murdoc hard on the ass once and starting to walk down the hall in the opposite direction of the footsteps, wiping his mouth as he goes and leaving Murdoc squirming against the wall behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaas. Request more 2Doc drabbles. 0w0


End file.
